Are you in or out?
by DoktorK
Summary: TFA.  After Megatron lost and was imprisoned, the Decepticons were left without a leader.  Then Thundercracker shows up and gets them to join him with the best way he could come up with, song!


Just a little honor to my love of villain songs.

Setting: _Transformers Animated_ universe

Time: Post Season

**Are You In Or Out?**

Things had snowballed out of control since Megatron had been beaten. Without him, the Decepticons had no one to lead them. True Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Shockwave escaped prison and had gotten Waspinator and Soundwave together and reestablished their lair, they had no idea what to do next.

"Obviously we must save our glorious master." Lugnut said.

"But how, no one is qualified to lead our actions other than Megatron." Shockwave retorted.

"Well that and Starscream," Icy Blitzwing said, then his face spun around to Random Blitzwing, "and he's taking a dirt nap."

"Then, who will lead us?" asked Soundwave.

"Obviously I'll do it since I know the most on Cybertron's structure." Shockwave said.

"No, I shall lead. Megatron says I'm his loyalist follower." yelled Lugnut.

"Correction, I'll lead." Hothead Blitzwing yelled.

As this argument continued, they all failed to notice a figure sneak in. Eventually this figure reached the top of a pile of rocks.

"No! I'll be the leader." Everyone looked up and acknowledged the figure. It was non-other than Starscream's egotistical clone, Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker? How'd you get in?" Icy Blitzwing asked.

"The door was left open. But I'm the con who can lead you to greatness." Thundercracker said.

The other Decepticons started to leave, much to Thundercracker's annoyance. He then shot a laser at Soundwave. But it didn't harm him, rather he started to play music.

"Hey this is that song from _Aladdin and the Forty Thieves_." Random Blitzwing said.

"You watched that?" Shockwave questioned.

"Yep." Random Blitzwing said.

"Which song exactly?" asked Waspinator. Before an answer could be given Thundercracker started singing.

Thundercracker: _I remember a time  
When crime was sublime  
There was plenty of loot in the lair_

He then jumped down from the rock he stood on and started throwing around different pieces of tech at them, getting on their nerves

_We'd plunder and pillage  
And ransack a village  
With nary a worry or care_

Thundercracker then pulled out a picture of Megatron.

_Then along came this king  
With his self-hearted dream  
But he failed us all in the end_

Thundercracker then ripped the picture in two and waved it in Wasp's face.

_So rally the troops!  
We were meant to re-group  
And return to our roots once again!_

The other Decepticons finally lost their cools. Shockwave then started throwing blades at Thundercracker, which he blocked with a pole.

_Are you in or out?_

Soundwave and Wasp tried to attack him but got karate chopped in the necks.

_Gotta know without a doubt_

Lugnut attempted to tackle Thundercracker only to be flipped.

_I'm the one you need for a dirty deed_

Shockwave tried to slice Thundercracker with a blade, only to be flipped like Lugnut.

_I'm the best, success is guaranteed_

Blitzwing activated a power belt that turned him into three clones, each with one of the three faces. They all charged Thundercracker, but were beaten with one punch and sent flying into a tent._  
Are you men or mice?  
Take a slice of my advice!_

The Blitzwings looked up at another picture of Megatron, which Thundercracker sliced through the face of and stuck his face through to make it look like he's Megatron. Wow, he is Starscream's ego.

_You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout_

Thundercracker then lifted Wasp and threw him onto the other cons.

_Better vote for me  
Are you in or out?_

The other cons started to get into the groove of things.

Lugnut: _We used to be smart, yes_

Soundwave: _Horrendously heartless_

Shockwave: _In ravaging raids, we were rough_

Shockwave then drove a blade into the ground, startling Lugnut and Soundwave.

Blitzwings: _We knew what we had  
To be blissfully bad  
Then Megatron brought this servitude stuff!_

Wasp and Shockwave started a quick sword duel to see who was tougher, only for Wasp to not just lose, but to fall and crush the other cons, other than Shockwave and Thundercracker.

Cons: _And we strayed from the path  
Of our rigorous wrath  
Now we're taking a bath in the dust!_

Thundercracker smiled to see they we're beginning to listen to him.

_But we'll reclaim our winnings  
Our humble beginnings  
In turmoil and torture, we trust!_

Thundercracker: _Are you in or out?_

Wasp danced up to Thundercracker, who put his arm over him.

_Double-crossers or devout?  
Put your faith in me  
Pretty soon you'll see  
I'm the prince of generosity_

The Blitzwings, Shockwave, Lugnut, and Soundwave created a path of torches.

_Are you foe or friend?  
Here's the path I recommend  
You want a ride to fame?  
I've got the fastest route;  
What's it gonna be?_

Thundercracker then threw Wasp to Lugnut, who dropped him on the ground. Shockwave started to sharpen his blades.

Shockwave: _We'll go robbing in all the right places,_

The Blitzwings started a target practice combining their powers.

Blitzwings: _From Tatooine dunes to Cybertron cities_

Soundwave: _Imagine the fear on their faces_

Wasp: _When we drop by for energon cookies_

The music came to an abrupt stop with a record scratch when everyone heard this. "What?" Wasp looked at the stares for a moment. He thought it was a fun line. The music started up once more.

Thundercracker: _Come along, boys!  
Follow me!  
Are you in or out?  
If you're with me, give a shout_

"Yay!" yelled the cons as they raised their fists in the air.

_I'll lead you all the way  
Into the glory days  
We'll begin a life of crime that pays_

Hothead and Icy Blitzwing: _Are you out or in?_

Random Blitzwing then jumped from a cliff and was caught by his counterparts.

Random Blitzwing: _Make your choice now, sink or swim!_

Thundercracker: You _can stick with me, or stay behind and pout_

Cons: _What's it gonna be?_

Thundercracker: _Consider carefully_

Suddenly, the torches from earlier caused a massive fire to erupt from the floor giving Thundercracker the appearance of the devil. This is definitely not good. 

Cons: _Are you in or out?_

The Autobots better look out, there's a new warlord in town, and his name is Thundercracker.

…

Yes, the song comes from AatFT and I made a _Star Wars_ reference. Try and find it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
